A Fall From Grace
by wordwoman
Summary: In the Monsea Mountains there lives a race of graced human monsters. There has never been a human among them. That is, until Sola is born. For her there is no hope... Or is there? RnR ON HIATUS!
1. prologue

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. This is my first story. i just stabbed myself with a metal file and am bleeding :) weeellll...*shifts uncomfortably*... On to the story, hope you like it.**

~.~.~.~.~

I ran full tilt down the side of the mountain until I reached the river. I fell on my knees and began to cry. Hot tears dripped down my nose and landed in my reflection on the water. I gazed down at myself in disgust my brown hair fell into my eyes, my plain green eyes. I was hideous! I was nothing like my beautiful parents and siblings, and they despised me for it. Just this morning my mother was testing me for a grace as she does everyday. Today she was testing to see if my grace was cooking a specific food. When I burned my tenth dish she exploded. " Sola you are useless! I give up you have no grace!" all of the children in the town came to torment me so here I am hiding from them. My "condition" is made even worse because every one else in my family are perfect monsters with bright hair and have useful graces. My mother can bring inanimate objects to life and my father is an unbeatable military strategist. Every one expected me to have an unbelievable grace. So when I was born not only without a grace but also as a human, not a monster people were appalled. I felt the river water begin to soak through my pants so I stood up and began the trek home. I came down to the river whenever life became too much. In our town it is against the law to go into someone's head as all human monsters can do, but when people invaded my head the other cheek was turned. Always. I was almost to the camp when I froze in my tracks. "Who... who are you?" I stammer. In answer IT began to come closer.

~.~.~.~.~

**I know it is short but it's only a prologue. Please review! They put a review button there so you could use it. suggestions for the names of sola's four sisters. make them something meaningful please. also if you give me name suggestions can you include the meaning of the name? Thanks.**

**~ Lea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our power went out so I am typing this in a Starbucks. Sorry I took so long to update. I have been really busy. **

**Sola POV**

My paralysis broke and I began to scream for help. IT slapped its hand over my mouth and I bit down. "Stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you."

It hissed at me. Slowly it let me go. As soon as I was free I began running, As if I was going to stay there. There was a whistling sound and a

dagger laded in a tree ahead of me with a thump. I turned around slowly with my hands raised. He (now that I could see it better I realize it's a

boy) had a second dagger in his hand. I decided that I would just wait this one out.

**Henry POV **

As I watched the girl turn back to me I wondered how in the world I came to be here. _I got lost while I was hiking, _I reminded myself. I had

wondered for hours until I found a hidden stream. I fell asleep next to it and when I woke up the girl was coming towards me. I had gone to ask

her for directions when she had begun to scream. In a panic I had put my hand over her mouth and she had bit me. I broke out o my thoughts and

saw that the girl was crouched at my feet like a caged animal. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "I'm Henry" I announced like an idiot. Then

I put my hand out for a hand shake. She eyed my hand as if she had never seen one before. I drew it back when she made it obviouse she was

not going to shake my hand. I shifted from foot to foot uncomftorbly as she smirked at me. I broke the silence by asking "What's your name?" the

girl looked at me incredulously before replying. "Why in the world would I tell you my name?" as I tried to come up with an answer to that.

Someone began yelling in the distance. It was a girls voice and as they came closer I madder out the words. "Sola, Sola where are you!" I saw the

girl or Sola flinch as she heard her name being called. "I'm coming!" she called back. She turned back to me and hissed "don't ever come back here

unless you want to be killed." I stood there watching her receding back until I could not see her anymore. I turned and ran from the clearing.

Wondering what would become of me now.

**So how did you like it? Press the little blue button to tell me. I still need names for Sola's sisters so please give me suggestions.**


End file.
